The present invention relates to plumbing fixtures such as toilets. In particular, the present invention relates to the flush assembly and flush sequencing for toilets.
Conventional toilets utilize a single mechanical flush sequence to evacuate waste from the toilet bowl, rinse the bowl, and possibly to refill a water tank. Simple mechanical components such as gravity operated flapper valves and float controlled fill valves are normally used to control the passage of water through the bowl and the filling of the tank. The trade-off for such a simple mechanical flush assembly is wasted water consumption in low waste conditions and inadequate or inconsistent rinsing of the bowl in high waste conditions.
Over time there have been numerous revisions and improvements made to the conventional toilet. For example, several toilets have been devised with electronically controllable flush, rinse and fill components, see e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,548,850 and 6,332,229. These patents also disclose toilets with alternate flush sequences. And, more forceful rinsing action has been achieved using jet components, such as disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 2,715,228. However, as of yet the flush control components and sequencing of conventional toilets has often been insufficient to achieve an efficient and adequate flush in varied waste load conditions.
There is thus a need for toilets with advanced flush assemblies and sequencing to better address problems with known toilets.